Forever Mine
~ No, Skye... ~ I just wanted a Sky Forme Shaymin... I didn't want this... It started about a year ago. I was currently obsessing over the fabled Sky Forme Shaymin. I really wanted to have one on my Pokémon Platinum version the moment I heard about it. However, I wasn't a very dedicated Pokémon fan at the time, and by the time I heard about the Sky Forme Shaymin, the event had already come and gone. I was devastated. My only chance at getting a Shaymin had already passed a long time ago. Then I realized I had one chance. Action Replay. I rushed over, and put the cheating device into my DS. I didn't bother to go online to search for a super-long code that would give me the Oak's Letter, so I just activated my Pokémon Modifier code. I assumed it would have the same effect anyway. I went into the tall grass and ran around, holding the L Button. A wild encounter started. "A wild SHAYMIN appeared!" I squealed out loud as I saw the hedgehog-like Pokémon appear. I opened my Bag, and threw one of my 492 Master Balls at it. "Gotcha! SHAYMIN was caught!" I decided to give this Shaymin a nickname, like I always do to all my Pokémon. I named the Shaymin "Skye", in honor of my Sky Forme Shaymin plushie. The Shaymin was added to my Party, because I had a free spot reserved just for it. I also had the "Learn Any TM/HM" code activated. I wanted to teach it Fly, knowing it would become a Sky Forme. It would be a bit awkward having a Land Forme Shaymin knowing Fly, but having a Sky Forme would make up for that. I opened up the menu and got Skye to use Fly. I choose Floaroma Town, the home of the Gracidea Flower. I moved my character over and talked to the blonde NPC who was supposed give me the Gracidea Flower. "Do you know about Gracidea Flowers? They're given as bouquets to express feelings of gratitude. It's an enduring tradition around these parts." What the heck? I thought. You're supposed to give me a Gracidea! I talked to the girl again. "Do you know about Gracidea Flowers? They're given as bouquets to express feelings of gratitude. It's an enduring tradition around these parts." What?! No!! I stared in agony at the screen. She wouldn't give me the Gracidea. So I couldn't get my beloved Shaymin to achieve its Sky Forme. I opened my Shaymin's summary. "I'm sorry, Skye. I tried." I murmured to the screen, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. A few months passed. I had played through Pokémon Platinum and gotten bored of it after I beat the game. I became attached to Pokémon HeartGold. One fateful day, I started digging through my container holding my DS games. I found Pokémon Platinum. I blew a small amount of dust off of the cartridge, and put it into my DSi. My old DS had broken, and had been replaced with my new, white DSi. The game started up. The first thing I did was go to my PC Box, to see all of my Pokémon. There were several good Pokémon, including legendaries. I want to start this game over. I decided. It'd be a shame if these Pokémon went to waste... I thought about it for a minute. I know. I'll trade these Pokémon over to HeartGold. They'll be safe there. With the help of my sister's DSi, I traded my main team over, and then the legendaries. Including Skye. Even more time passed. All of my Pokémon from Platinum just sat in my PC Box. I had just gotten done with the Giovanni event battle, thanks to Celebi. I went over to my PC, to put Celebi in there. Then I saw my Legendaries's box. Some were from HeartGold, but most of them were from Pokémon Platinum. I quickly checked each one's individual summaries. Hmm... Not many of these are legit... I noticed. I might as well release them. I released most of the cheated legendaries, including a cheated Celebi that I apparently found using the Pokémon Modifier. There left two Shaymin, both cheated. I don't need two.... I selected one of the Shaymin. Skye. Release. "Release this Pokemon?" Yes. "Skye was released. Skye sadly said farewell..." Wait, what? Was it supposed to say that? I shrugged it off. I saved and turned off the game. It was late. I needed sleep. I started playing again the next day. I didn't do much. I just looked through PC Box again. I was surprised to see what was there. There were 13 Sky Forme Shaymin in the Legendaries's box. Surprised, I checked each one's summary. The first Shaymin was named "C". Its sprite looked terrified, and its cry sounded quiet. I honestly had no idea what was going on. I wasn't even sure if Sky Forme Shaymin could even go in the PC Box without it reverting to Land Forme. I moved on to next Shaymin. It was named "H". Its cry was surprisingly loud. Its ears were bleeding. I kept moving though the Shaymin, each getting more gorier. Their skin started tearing away, exposing muscle, especially around its ears and front legs. The last Shaymin, "M", almost made me throw up. Its ears and front legs were completely gone, and it was bleeding mess. Its skin was torn completely off in places. I couldn't stand to look at it any longer. Then I checked over their names one more time. They were spelling out something. C H E C K P L A T I N U M I hit the power button so hard I almost broke it. I quickly hid my DSi under my bed. I didn't touch it for the rest of the day. I woke up in the middle of the night. Well, around two in the morning, to be exact. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get back to sleep. I looked under the bed to see my DSi sitting there. I debated for a moment whether to play it or not. I grabbed my DSi from under the bed. I got out of bed and walked in the dark to turn the light on. I tripped over something soft and fell over. I scrambled to my feet and turned the light on. I looked over on the floor to see what I tripped on. It was my fuzzy Land Forme Shaymin plushie. I picked it up and stared at it. "Get back in the Pokémon pile where you belong!" I murmured while throwing it back in my large pile of Pokémon plushies. I walked over and looked in my container of DS games. I picked up Pokémon Platinum and put it in my DSi. I turned off the light, since the DSi had a back light anyway. I got back on my bed and started up the game. I continued from Seabreak Path, the opening to Flower Paradise. I could have sworn I saved at a Pokémon Center... I tried to head back, but it was blocked, as if I used the Walk Through Walls Action Replay code to get there. I opened the menu. I had no Pokémon. The only thing I could do was proceed onward. It seemed to take a while getting to Flower Paradise by just walking, but I had grown used to the automatic running feature in HeartGold and didn't bother to hold down the B Button. I continued walking for a good amount of time. Then I noticed a change in the water. It had a small, reddish tint to it. The path also started to turn red. My stomach was starting to feel sick. As I proceeded onward, the path became more and more red. Eventually, the path was completely red. I started to think this was a bad idea, but something pressed me on to continue. A few steps later, the flowers started going away. I found something as I was moving up. It looked like a Pokémon's organs. I swallowed hard and continued on. More organs appeared along the path, as well as Pokémon bones. I finally made it to the edge of Seabreak Path. I took a step forward. The area wasn't called Flower Paradise. It was just called "???". In the middle of the area, there was a Shaymin. I moved my character over to it, and dared to press the A Button. "I knew you'd come back..." A wild battle started. "Skye attacked!" I had no Pokémon. The game treated it as if I were in the Great Marsh. "What will Sarah throw?" There was no Mud, Bait, or Run options. I could only throw one item. Skye's Master Ball. I tapped the icon. "Sarah used Skye's Master Ball!" The ball shook once, twice, three times. "Skye was caught!" There was no exciting music for Skye's capture. I was returned to the overworld. I opened her summary. Her sprite was covered in blood, with a sad, yet angry expression. I closed out of her summary. She still knew Fly. I tried to get her to fly me to somewhere else,anywhere else. "Skye doesn't want to Fly!" "C'mon, Fly already!" I yelled at the screen. "Skye needs to get ready!" Get ready....? My menu automatically closed. Skye was with me on the overworld. She moved around the bloody area, stopping every once in a while. The screen faded to black. A text box came up. "Skye is ready to Fly!" The screen faded back to the overworld. I nervously opened the menu, going to Skye's summary. Her eyes were pitch black with red pupils. She had bloody Sky Forme Shaymin ears, a bloody Sky Forme tail, and bloody Sky Forme Shaymin front legs. Her hind legs stretched as far as they could to be almost as long as the front legs. It looked like it hurt. Her normal pink flower was replaced with a torn Sky Forme Shaymin flower. A sick, twisted grin stretched across her face. The first half of her cry was Land Forme, and the other half was Sky Forme. I quickly closed out of the screen. I noticed that I wasn't in Flower Paradise anymore. I was in a completely black overworld. There was my character, and she was standing next to Skye, who had a brand new overworld sprite to match her appearance. I turned my character to face her, and pressed the A Button. "Do you like my new look?" No, no, I don't like it. Skye started flying around. "SEEEE? I CAN FLY NOW. WILL YOU LOVE ME NOW?" "LOVE ME?" Her new cry sounded. "LOVE ME?" The text got smaller. Her cry got quieter. "LOVE ME?" The text shrank again. Her cry got even more quiet than before. This kept on, the text getting smaller to the point that I could barely read it, and her cry was so quiet that I almost couldn't hear it. = "LOVE ME?!!?" = Her cry blasted so loud that I almost thought I went deaf for a second. "Do you love me?" It gave me a yes and no option. No. I loved you at one point, but then you turned into this... thing. "You're lying."What?! "You still love me. You will always love me." "You'll be mine forever." "Skye was forgotten Fly!" "And..." "Skye learned Imprison!" "Skye used Imprison!" The screen cut to black. I tried hitting the buttons on my DSi, but it didn't do anything. I turned the game off. I took out Pokémon Platinum and threw the cartridge against the wall. It fell into the trash can. "I'll never be yours." I muttered. I decided to play HeartGold instead. I needed to get my mind off of that cursed Shaymin. I started up the game. My character was standing in complete blackness. A Land Form Shaymin with bloody Sky Forme ears, tail, and front legs was in front of my character. "I told you that you'd be mine forever."